Wanting Out
by Courtanie
Summary: Cartman hurts Kyle, but for what cause? Rated M for rape, language, and implied character death.


_**A/N: Just taking a tiny break from Possession. I needed to write this, haha.**_

_**Btw, it's one-sided Kyric and yes, Cartman is sadistic in it. If that doesn't float your boat, you might as well head back to port now.**_

_______________________________________________________________________

He slammed his body relentlessly against the door, screaming in desperation for someone to get him to safety. In all fairness, he wasn't in true danger, per se. He was just imprisoned by the hand of a deranged lunatic who couldn't lose without a problem arising.

"Goddammit, Cartman!" He heard from the other side. "Let him out!"

"No...no I don't think I will," the smug voice responded. He could see him now. His dark, coffee shaded eyes dancing with laughter at his torment. That smug, egotistical grin set in stone on his flabby face. His right eyebrow cocked high above his lid, asking his commander how he couldn't see the humor in the situation.

"Stan!" He shouted to the outside. "Just fucking pull harder!"

"I'm trying, Ky! Hold on!"

Not like he could do much else. He just closed his eyes and slowly massaged his temples. If there was one thing he hated more than the fatass who did this, it was tight spaces. He couldn't fucking stand being so confined. He felt helpless, and as though the walls kept growing smaller with every passing moment, inevitably leading to him being crushed.

"Cartman, Dude, this isn't funny!" A different voice cried out.

"Are you kidding me, Kenny? This is hilarious!" the fat boy chortled.

"Dude, Kyle's claustrophobic! You could have at least locked him in something bigger than a fucking linen closet!" Stan screamed.

"He is? Holy crap, that makes this so much better!" The larger boy laughed evilly. Kyle jumped back slightly as he heard a large thud against the door.

"Listen to me, Fat Boy," he could hear Stan growl. "Let him out and I may not kill you."

"Well, I think you should be a bit nicer to me then, Stan. I'm the only one with the key. You piss me off anymore and there's no fucking way Kahl's getting out," he could hear him grinning.

Kyle started to look around his imprisonment, desperate for a way out. The only light came from under the door, and the shelves surrounding him seemed to be getting closer and closer. He slammed his own body against the back of the door and slid down slowly, trying to catch his breath, but to no avail. He brought his knees up to his chest and continued to rapidly breathe.

"Ky? You okay?" He could hear his blonde friend asking softly. He opened his mouth to respond, but could not make out a coherent statement, managing only a tiny squeak.

"Oh my god!" Stan cried out. "He's hyperventilating! Cartman, let him out!"

There was a moment of silence, the only sound being that of Kyle's erratic breathing. "So," Cartman started. "You're saying that Kyle wants to come out of the closet? Is that it, Stanley?"

"Well isn't that fucking obvious, you fat piece of shit?!" Stan spit out. He gestured towards the door. "Can you not hear him? He's freaking out in there!"

Kenny placed his hand on Stan's shoulder and shook his head. "Dude. Think about exactly what he just said. But in a Cartman perspective."

Stan just stared at him blankly before it finally sunk in. He whipped his head around and glared at Cartman. "You have got to be kidding me. You are so fucking immature, you fatass."

Cartman just shrugged and smiled. "Well, duh, Asshole. We all know that. But I wanna hear Kahl say it. It'd just make my day."

Kyle, upon hearing this, began to grow furious, though it was only temporary as his anger quickly gave way to the fear of being crushed by mounds of towels. He slowly stood up and supported himself on his shaky legs, crossing his arms and digging his fingernails into his exposed arms, shivering violently and trying to regain composure. Suddenly, there was light from the outside world flooding the closet and he jumped towards it to greet it, only to slam face-first into a cool, glass pane and slide down it in a slump.

He glanced up and saw Kenny and Stan looking at him with sympathetic expressions. But Cartman was too busy throwing his head back and laughing to even take note of the poor boy's position.

"Nice going, Jew boy," he chuckled loudly. Kyle just dug his fingernails into the floor beneath him, it was hard and cold. His breathing increased again and he threw his eyes down towards the ground in shame as he continued to breath rapidly once more. Though he was thankful for his expanded view, he was still well aware that he was trapped.

"Let...me...out," he breathed quietly.

Cartman noticed and walked up to the door, kneeling down so that he and Kyle were on the same level across the door. "What was that? You'll have to speak up, Kahl," he cupped his hands around his ear dramatically.

"I said...," he caught his breath. "Let me out. Now."

"Hm, you know what I want first, Kahl. Come on, just say that you want out of the closet and I'll open it. Not too hard, is it?"

Kyle just stared at him blankly. Was he fucking serious? He was almost clawing his skin off in fear of dying in this damn space, and he was being told to make an idiot of himself for it? Bullshit.

"Just do it, Ky," Stan said softly. Kyle whipped his head up towards Stan, his ebon hair glowing in the florescent light behind him. "Just swallow your pride, or else you'll have another attack. You can kick his ass once you get out."

Kyle raised his eyebrow at this. Why didn't Stan just kick his ass for him?! Oh yeah...Cartman had the key. Damn it.

"Come on, Kyle," Kenny urged. "Just say it. It's not true, so why not just say it? It's the equivalent of saying you have blonde hair, Dude."

"You heard him, ginger-boy. So just say it," Cartman grinned.

Kyle groaned to himself and shook his head. This was just fucking stupid, and he hated letting Cartman win...but he wasn't too fond of the idea of hanging himself with the towels behind him either. He couldn't find another way out of this. He sighed deeply and lowered his head.

"I want to come out of the closet," he mumbled.

"What was that, Kahl? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I want to come out of the closet," he stated louder.

"What do you mean by that, Kahl? You're going to have to be a lot more specific," Cartman smiled.

Kyle glanced up at Kenny and Stan, who were glowering at Cartman's attempts at making him look stupid. Cartman, however, was just sitting on the floor, grinning away. Kyle slammed his palm on the door, feeling his face heat up as he continued to try to manage his breathing.

"I mean I'm fucking gay," he muttered through his gritted teeth. "I'm a fag, I want to suck off some dude, I want a dick in my ass. There! Are you fucking happy?! NOW LET ME OUT," he finished with a furious scream.

Cartman smirked. "I always knew it," he said as he stood up. "Hang tight, Jew, I'll go get the key." The remaining three watched him as he casually strolled in the direction of his kitchen.

"What's the best way to kill him," Stan pondered aloud.

"The most painful method possible," Kyle muttered.

"Agreed. So, Stan and me will hold him and you rip off his balls, Ky."

"Sounds like a plan," Stan mused as Cartman strolled through the kitchen door, swinging the key around his finger. He slowly placed it in the lock and slid the glass pane open for Kyle. Kyle leapt out and greeted the air with shaky breaths. He then turned around and faced Cartman with fury sparking in his jade eyes.

"You fucking asshole. Just because I beat you in a fucking video game, you lock me in a closet? Where the hell do you get off?!"

"I get off in many ways, Jew," Cartman smirked.

"Wait, what?" Kyle blinked as Cartman stepped towards him.

"I always get what I want," he growled softly into the smaller boy's ear. He then turned and pushed an unsuspecting Kenny and Stan into the closet and locked the door once more.

"Cartman!" Stan screamed, beating his hands against the glass, Kenny joining him. Kyle growled and lunged for the key in Cartman's hand. Cartman grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Kyle!" Stan cried out as he slid towards the ground in pain.

He groaned softly and fluttered his eyes to the sight of Cartman walking back towards the kitchen. He blinked a few times and tried to stand himself up. Once upright, he leaned his body on his hand against the wall, massaging the back of his head with his free hand. He stumbled over towards the door and tried to pry it open on his own, to no avail.

"Dude, if we couldn't get it, you can't either. Just hang tight. I'm sure Cartman just wants us to do the same damn thing as you," Stan muttered.

Kenny nodded. "We'll kill him soon enough." Kyle sighed and leaned back against the wall beside the pane.

"Your head okay, Dude?" Stan asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just shocked me is all," Kyle lied. Actually, it hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't about to admit that. He glared as Cartman once again strolled back into the room with a tote bag in his hand.

"Well hello, everyone. How are we doing?" He asked in a syrupy voice, gently lowering the bag to the ground.

"Just tell us what we have to say and let us out, Cartman," Kenny said softly.

"Oh, no, you think I want to do to you what I did to Kahl?" He chuckled softly. "Oh no, you're going to be in there for a little while. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get out eventually."

Kyle stood straight from the wall and glowered at the larger boy. "Let them out, Cartman. Or I swear to God I'll kill you." Cartman turned towards him and gave him a soft, yet suspicious smile.

"Tch, tch, tch. Oh Kahl, Kahl, Kahl," he shook his head. "You're just so naive." Kyle raised his eyebrow. Cartman continued to stare at him with something...different in his eyes. It wasn't quite amusement, no where near anger...it was certainly different for Cartman at least.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Stan half-shouted from behind him. Cartman turned and grinned at him and Kenny.

"It's not so much a 'what' as opposed to a 'who', Stan," he whispered through the thin pane.

Stan blinked at him. "What?" He asked, unsure if he understood correctly. Cartman just looked away and back towards Kyle, slowly walking towards him. Kyle just stood still, unaware of what was going on. Cartman grabbed his right arm and swung him into the pane, twisting it upright behind his back and holding his left hand against the door.

"Cartman, what the fuck are you doing?!" Stan cried out as Cartman continued to press Kyle into the pane. Kyle winced and let little yelps of pain escape as the pressure increased.

Cartman ignored him however and leaned in towards Kyle. "You see, Jew?" He whispered hotly into his ear. "I get off on many many things. But I think the greatest payoff would be taking that which many value most from you."

"W-what?" He asked shakily. "What the fuck are y-you talking about?"

Cartman chuckled evilly and increased the pressure slightly as he leaned in even closer. "I'm going to make you my bitch, Kyle. And they're going to watch," he gestured towards Stan and Kenny. Kyle's eyes widened significantly and his breathing increased. He couldn't be serious...he looked towards the other two, who were looking about the same as he felt.

"You're joking. Let me go," he struggled against Cartman's grip.

"Don't fucking touch him," Stan growled through his teeth, slamming his palm against the door.

"Oh, just jealous that I'm going to be his first and not you?" Cartman smirked.

"What the fuck, Cartman?!" Kenny gaped. "That's disgusting! You're not even gay!...Are you?!"

Cartman shrugged. "Eh, I go both ways. Besides, Kahl looks like enough of a girl to me, wouldn't you agree?"

Kyle shouted something incoherent as Cartman pushed him further into the glass. He let out a loud yelp of pain. Cartman laughed softly.

"I'll make you cry a lot louder than that, Kahl," he whispered. He pulled back Kyle's shirt and tossed him hard onto the ground. He tried to turn to scramble away, but Cartman threw himself on top of him, pressing his wrists down above his head with his left hand.

"You're making this too easy, Jew. Struggle some, will ya?" Kyle just looked at him with anger and fear glazing over his eyes. "Oh wait, you _are_ struggling! You're just too damn weak to do anything," he took his free hand and smacked it against his cheek in mock surprise.

"Cartman," he breathed out, thrashing under his weight. "Get off of me and I won't go to the damn police!"

"Psh, you think I'm afraid of them? Please, they won't touch me."

"Why? You send your mom over there or something to keep them preoccupied?" Kyle asked sarcastically. Cartman's face darkened and he punched the side of Kyle's face. He yanked him up by his hair so that they were practically touching noses.

"Don't say things like that, Jew. I don't think you quite understand your situation." Kyle just continued to breathe, and looked over towards the other two, who were watching with horrified expressions. He could feel the spot where Cartman hit throbbing and rising in temperature. He looked back towards Cartman's dark eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked softly.

"Because. I love being in control. There's no greater amount of that than in a situation like this," Cartman smiled evilly. He slammed Kyle back down onto the floor and sat atop his hips so he couldn't kick out at him. "So, Kahhlll," he drug his name out in a mocking sweet tone. "Why don't we just get started. I'm sure Kenneh over there's dying to see what you look like underneath your faggy clothes."

Kyle could hear Kenny stuttering from behind the glass. "You fucking liar! I may be bi, but I wouldn't do something like this, you fat fuck! Let go of Kyle!"

Cartman ignored his pleas and took his free hand, toying with the buttons on Kyle's shirt.

"Goddamn it, get off of me!" Kyle screamed. Cartman looked at him and smirked. He leaned over and grabbed the bag he'd brought in and leisurely zipped it open. He rummaged through it momentarily before producing a dish cloth.

"Ah, here we go," he mused, looking at Kyle's confused expression. "Don't worry, Kahl. It's fresh from the wash."

"Why the fuck should that mat-mph?!" Kyle was interrupted by Cartman shoving the dishcloth into his mouth. He gagged slightly and tried to focus on breathing correctly. It took a moment or two, but he was finally able to breathe as comfortably as possible through his nose, glaring at Cartman. He tried to work his tongue under the gag and push it out, but Cartman slammed his palm down atop his mouth.

"Uh uh uhh, Kahl," Cartman teased. He released Kyle's mouth and went back through his bag. He grabbed a thin strip of cloth and grasped it in-between his teeth. He lifted himself off of Kyle and circled him so that he was still holding Kyle's arms and he sat back down above Kyle's head.

"Open your palms," he commanded. Kyle furrowed his brow and clenched his fists tightly. Cartman smiled and pressed down on Kyle's wrists. He groaned into the gag and reluctantly opened his palms. Cartman placed them under his knees and pressed down hard, using his now free hand to yank up Kyle's head by his hair. "Keep your head up and I won't hurt you," he promised. He let go of Kyle's hair, satisfied with how Kyle remained up. He took the cloth and tied it around Kyle's mouth and secured it tightly. "We can't have you spitting out that gag and making us all listen to your bitching, now can we?" He asked softly, allowing Kyle to lay his head back down for a moment. Kyle began to thrash his hips and wriggle away. Cartman frowned and punched him in the stomach to calm him down.

Kyle began to cough violently into the gag and moan in pain. Cartman licked his lips hungrily, moving back into his previous position atop Kyle.

"Now then," he growled. "Let's continue, shall we?" Kyle tried once more to thrash away, but found himself completely stuck under Cartman's weight. He looked towards his friends, still trapped and watching helplessly, trying their best to knock down the door. Cartman grabbed his chin and yanked it back towards him.

"Don't worry, Kyle. After we're done, I'll leave and you can let them out, I promise," he grinned. He started to undo Kyle's buttons slowly, making sure that the poor Jew was well aware of every move he made.

"Mmmph mmm mphmm!" Kyle screamed at him. Cartman just smiled and continued his work.

"Get off of him, Cartman! This isn't fucking funny!" Stan shouted.

Cartman continued to undress Kyle, but turned to look towards Stan. "I don't think it's funny, Stan. This isn't meant to be funny. This is just me getting what I deserve."

"WHAT?!" He screamed back.

"This damn Jew has caused me nothing but pain for the past seventeen years. I think it's time that I return the favor," he replied casually as he undid Kyle's last button, revealing his milky, toned skin. He smiled at the sight, and knelt next to Kyle, his hand still holding him down. He placed his foot down on Kyle's exposed ribs to keep him still and looked around thoughtfully. He broke into a wide grin as he spotted the hand rail by the stairs.

He reached into his bags and pulled a long strand of rope and dangled it in front of Kyle. Kyle's eyes widened and he tried to squirm away, mumbling explicatives into his gag.

Cartman waited for his wriggling to subside and then drug him by his wrists over towards the rail. He took the rope and bound Kyle's wrists above his head in a tight knot, then stepped back and admired his work.

"Ah, perfect," he muttered. He looked back between both sets of hostages. "And Kenneh and Stan have a great view, too! Pretty sweet stuff, eh Kahl?" Kyle just glared at him and tried to yank his wrists away from the railing. "Keep that up and you'll dislocate your wrist, Jew." Kyle threw another half-hearted glare towards him, then looked past him at Stan and Kenny with a fearful and pleading look in his eyes. They began to once again slam their bodies against the door time after time, trying to come to his rescue.

"Not gonna work, guys," Cartman turned towards them. "That's polycarbonate plastic. You're not breaking that anytime soon." He turned back towards Kyle and smiled maliciously, kneeling down and leaning towards him. "You just wish that those two could come save you, don't you? You'd love for them to knock me out and whisk you into their arms for safety, hmm?" He paused. "Too bad, Jewrat. You're mine now," he began sliding Kyle's shirt up his arms, and tied it around his wrists along with the rope, making sure that he couldn't get anywhere. "And they can't do a damn thing about it," he finished. He lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Kyle's shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain and shock. Cartman continued to bite down until a familiar coppery taste invaded his mouth and he released, leaning back and licking his lips in delight. He stared at the now shaking Kyle, watching the blood slide down his shoulder and onto his floor.

"Blood looks amazing against your skin, Kahl...I think that we should see it some more." He stood and walked over towards his bag slowly, relishing in the metallic taste filling his senses. He bent down and produced a kitchen knife, making sure that Kenny and Stan could see it and Kyle could not, and looked towards them to gauge their reaction.

"What are you doing?!" Stan cried out fearfully. "You hurt him and I swear to God I will fucking kill you!"

"Aw, how sweet," Cartman mused. "Stanny's trying to protect his little boyfriend," he dropped his fake grin. "Tough shit, Marsh. Kahl's going to be mine, whether he wants it or not," he turned, brandishing the knife to Kyle's view and smiling. Kyle's panic level started to rise and he tugged harder on his bindings as Cartman began to approach him once more.

"Now don't worry, Kahl. This'll only hurt a little," Cartman stated, sitting atop Kyle's legs again. He took the knife and slowly started to etch into Kyle's skin. He screamed and pled into the gag, clenching his teeth and trying to get him off. Cartman just continued to make small inch-long scrapes into his chest and abs, ignoring the small boy's cries and the protests he heard in the background. After about twenty marks, he laid the knife down next to Kyle's hip and ran his fingers over each scratch. Kyle cried out time after time, writhing from the sharp pain. Cartman came to a particularly deep gash and smoothed his fingers around it, waiting for Kyle to calm down a bit. After he did so, his cries reduced to mere pants, Cartman took his finger and stabbed it into the wound. Kyle screeched so that even the gag couldn't prevent the neighbors from hearing it. Cartman smiled as tears began to run down the boy's cheeks. He whipped his finger out, smearing the blood onto his cheeks to blend with the tears. He leaned forward and licked the warm, salty mixture away. It was a taste he could never tire of. So exotic, so rare, and completely his own.

Kyle moaned, trying to work past the stinging pain in his abdomen and his disgust. "Oh Kahl, we're not even to the real reason you'll cry," Cartman growled as he started fingering the button on Kyle's jeans. Kyle shot his eyes open, staring into Cartman's own. He could recognize that look now. It was lust. He wasn't joking, he was actually going to do it. He just shook his head softly, unbelieving. Cartman reached up and slowly stroked his cheek with his thumb, playing with a strand of curl that had stuck to his skin from Cartman's saliva.

"You're finally mine," he heard Cartman mutter. He shut his eyes and turned his head, just wishing for all of this to disappear...for them to just go back to playing Gamesphere. For this all to be nothing more than a dream. A sick and twisted dream. He soon realized that this hope would not come to fruition as he felt his jeans being tugged down past his ankles.

"Boxer man, huh? Never would have pegged you for that," Cartman smirked at this. Kyle thrashed some more, wishing for Cartman to have suddenly lost his ability to fight back, realizing the stupidity of this wish as he earned another punch in the face. "Learn your place, Jew," Cartman growled, lifting himself off of Kyle once more to rummage through his bag.

He came back with another strand of rope, grasping Kyle's ankles and trying to hold them together. There was no way in hell Kyle was just going to let that happen. He was able to wrench one of his feet away from Cartman and bring it back straight into his face.

"Goddamn, stupid Jew!" the larger boy cried out, holding his face. Kyle smirked victoriously as Stan and Kenny cheered from the closet. However, it was short lived as Cartman sat on him again and was able to bind his feet together, tying them tightly enough to just about cut off the circulation. Cartman got off of him and grabbed his knife, holding it up to Kyle's face.

"Now listen to me, Kahl," he said lowly. "I am the master, got it? What I say goes. And if you don't obey me...," he took the knife and made a long cut down Kyle's face, watching as the blood started to seep out. "Understand Jewrat?" When Kyle didn't respond, he slapped his face and stood up, pacing in front of the boy.

Suddenly, he stopped and clapped his hands together. "I know! Let's do the one thing that I've been wanting for years, Kahl." He stood beside Kyle and removed the cloth from around his mouth. He then yanked the gag out from between his lips, and waited momentarily while Kyle tried to catch his breath.

"What the fuck is your problem, Cartman?!" He croaked out weakly. Cartman smiled. He liked this Kyle. Weak. Defenseless. Scared. Quiet. And his.

"Nothing is my problem. Though I do seem to have some swelling," he smirked. Kyle's eyes widened once more.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Get the fuck away from me!" He tried to pull to the side of his binding. Cartman just watched him struggle and grinned as he slowly zipped down his jeans.

"Cartman, for the love of God, stop!" Stan shouted behind him. He ignored him however, producing his erectness from his zipper to Kyle.

"You know what I want, Kyle." He chuckled softly as Kyle shivered in disgust.

"Go fuck yourself you sick freak," he muttered.

"I'd rather fuck you, you tight-assed Jew," he laughed. He grabbed a fistful of Kyle's hair and pressed him towards his pulsing member. "Come on, Kahl, or deal with the consequences," he held the knife up to the boy's neck. When Kyle showed no intention of complying, he began to slowly move the blade back and forth against his neck, increasing the pressure with each round of movement. He watched as Kyle winced with pain, and tried to hold back a cry of pain. But as soon as his lips and teeth parted for a groan, Cartman thrust his cock into the boy's unsuspecting mouth.

"MMPH MPPH!" Kyle shouted past the member.

"You're going to take this like the bitch that you are," Cartman grinned.

"Cartman, stop it!" He heard Kenny shout. He just laughed and slowly thrust his cock deeper into Kyle's mouth. He watched as the boy's eyes started to water.

"You're deep throating it, Kyle. So you better relax your throat," he chuckled. His chuckle , however, soon transformed into a screech of pain as Kyle's teeth sank into his cock. He whipped it out of Kyle's mouth and watched with fury as the boy tried to regain his breath and make gagging noises. He grabbed Kyle's hair and yanked his body forward. He took the knife and placed it just above his boxer's waistband. He dug it in deep and quickly slashed it all the way up past his shoulder blade.

Though it didn't set in immediately, Kyle soon felt the pain wash over him and he screamed. He could feel the warm substance flowing down his back and he shivered.

"You fucking psychopath!" He shouted in-between sobs.

"Maybe so. I can do a lot worse if you don't cooperate, though," Cartman raised an eyebrow. "Now. Just do as I say, we'll be done, you can let your faggy friends out, and you can go home. Got it?" Kyle didn't say anything, just softly nodded in defeat. "Good. Now lick me, bitch."

Cartman placed his still-throbbing cock back towards Kyle's trembling lips, and he obediently lapped out his tongue reluctantly. He shut his eyes in humiliation and continued to run it across Cartman's protruding member, tasting a slightly salty hue from his pre-cum.

"Now suck me."

Kyle opened his mouth and allowed Cartman to invade his lips. Cartman slowly thrust his hips towards and away from the Jew's face, holding him by his hair so he wouldn't try to pull away. In between pants he looked at the Jew. "I said to suck me. Do it."

Kyle held back tears as he slowly sucked Cartman, gagging every once in a while as his huge member reached the back of his throat. He could feel Cartman's fingers raking through his hair as he neared his peak. As he felt Cartman tense up, he was surprised to feel him quickly remove his cock from his mouth and he stared as he finished himself off with his hand. He let out a low moan as he exploded all over Kyle's face and hair. He knelt down and lovingly stroked some of his release across Kyle's cheek.

"It looks good on you, Kahl," he smirked. Kyle just stared at him in horror as he continued to caress him. "However," he continued. "I think that it'd look even better dripping out of your little ass," he pulled back on Kyle's waistband and let it snap back.

"N-no...please no. For God's sake, j-just stop." Kyle pled.

"What's this? Kyle? Begging?! Never thought it'd happen."

Stan slammed against the door, causing Cartman to glance around. "I'LL KILL YOU FATASS!" He screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Cartman just shrugged and turned back towards Kyle, stroking the top of his hair and leaning in closer. "You know," he growled. "I like this side of you. It's much sexier than that bitch routine you seem to enjoy so much." He grasped his chin and lifted it closer to his face. "Almost perfect," he muttered before locking his lips on Kyle's. He tried desperately to pull away, but Cartman had his hand locked in his hair and was pressing forward too much for his attempts to work. He felt him softly nibbling on his bottom lip, and continuing to grasp it as he pulled away. He gasped as a little piece of his lip left with Cartman, causing more blood to cascade down his chin.

Cartman leaned back, looking at Kyle with a strong gaze of interest. "Are you aware," he started, "that blood looks fucking amazing against your skin?"

"So you've said," Kyle grumbled miserably.

"Well, let's make more then." Cartman quickly whipped out Kyle's boxers from underneath him, letting his bare ass come into contact and rub against the carpet. He hissed slightly and winced, opening his eyes to Cartman gazing at him hungrily. He took the kitchen knife and tore the boxers to completely remove them from Kyle's scrawny frame. "Well, well, well. I guess not all Jews are so small after all. Thank you for enlightening me, Kahl," he smirked.

Kyle blushed furiously, refusing to look at him or at the other two across the room. He was never going to live this down, he just knew it. He let out a short gasp as he felt Cartman's pudgy finger trailing along his limp cock. "Well, Kahl. Are you ready?"

Kyle looked up at him, seeing his last chance to make a statement as he moved back towards his bag and produced a bottle of lube. "Cartm- Eric," he pled. "Please, please. Don't do this. I-I'll do anything. Just don't do this to me."

"Listen to him Eric!" Kenny agreed. "This isn't right!"

"Like I've ever done anything that's been right," Cartman rolled his eyes. "Just take it like a man, Broflovski."

"A man wouldn't fucking take this!" Stan screeched. "A man would stab you in the face as soon as they were loose, and I hope to God that that's what Kyle does! Because if he doesn't, I WILL!"

Cartman just shrugged and squirted lube on his index finger and pushed it into Kyle's entrance. Kyle yelped in surprise and tried to wriggle away as Cartman inserted another finger and rubbed. "Stop, Eric!" he cried out. To his surprise, Cartman whipped out his fingers, and he almost breathed a sigh of relief...until he saw him lathering up his cock.

"Oh my god. Eric...Eric don't!" He begged. Cartman grabbed his bound legs and lifted them to over his shoulder, placing his cock at Kyle's entrance.

"You're fucking light, Jew. Someone needs to feed your ass. I'll be happy to do just that," he chuckled sadistically.

"Please don't!" Kyle tried one last time. Cartman ignored him and quickly thrust into him. Kyle let out a scream of pain, trying desperately to make himself adjust to this feeling. It's never easy to adjust to pain, though. It's even harder when you're suspended in the air.

Cartman slowly moved himself in and out of Kyle's unwelcoming hole, panting and lost in this feeling of bliss. There was nothing he loved more than to see Kyle in pain, but this was just too good. As he himself adjusted to this incredible feeling, he began to increase his pace, much to Kyle's discomfort. He continued to whimper and scream in pain as Cartman pressed on, on the brink of exploding. Hell, he would have been that way even if he wasn't physically doing anything to Kyle. The sounds he was making was enough to get him off.

He gazed at Kyle's face, which was a deep shade of red from anger, shame, and pain. It was beautiful. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he had little trails of tears falling, mixing with the blood on his face once more. Cartman couldn't resist. He leaned in, still thrusting, and began to lick Kyle's face clean. He let his tongue run over the wound on his cheek in a hard-pressed manner, and almost squealed in delight as Kyle let out a small moan and allowed more tears to fall. What a perfect moment.

Even more perfect as he felt himself nearing the edge quickly. He took his fingernails and dug into Kyle's hips, listening to the sound of his moist balls slapping against the small Jew's ass. Kyle screeched from his clenched teeth, and Cartman released, continuing to pound into him. He saw white spots and felt the greatest feeling in the world in the pit of his stomach, and it was over far too soon. After the excitement passed, he pulled out of Kyle and allowed the boy to simply fall to the ground, panting and crying.

He calmly regained his breath and proceeded to put himself back into his jeans. He cut the ropes off of Kyle's legs and helped him slide his jeans back on. He buttoned and zipped them for him and walked back into the kitchen. He came out with the key and some paper. He set them on the floor halfway between Kyle and the others. He sighed heavily then walked back over to Kyle and knelt down beside him, smiling gently.

"Look, Jew. You hate me right now, and I honestly couldn't care less that you do. Just make me a small promise. Give me five minutes. Just five. Just sit here and wait a measly five minutes after I leave. Then I want you to read that paper over there, and then let Stan and Kenny out. If you don't wait, I will come back. And I will do this again, are we clear?"

Kyle nodded softly. "Good," Cartman muttered, taking the knife and cutting away his shirt and the rope. He grabbed the tote bag and threw the ropes and knife into them and walked out of the door.

They stared after him, Kyle sitting there, rubbing his wrists, and Kenny and Stan ready to burst through the door and completely mutilate Cartman.

"Let us out, Ky!" Stan called out to him. Kyle just looked at him and shook his head.

"Five minutes," he croaked out.

"Fuck his five minutes! Just get over here and let us out so we can kill him!" Kenny urged.

"Five minutes," he repeated. Stan and Kenny looked at each other and sighed as Kyle shakily stood up. It hurt to move, and it hurt them to watch him as he struggled to keep himself upright. "I'm going to the bathroom," he muttered as he walked past them to the room.

He didn't bother to shut the door. He just turned on the water and scrubbed at his face and hair, trying to get rid of any residue. He shuddered as he came across a large puddle of it nestled in his hair. He just shut his eyes and scrubbed, glancing occasionally towards the clock on the wall beside him. One more minute...

He sighed, turned, and tried to see the damage to his back. He gasped as he saw just how bad it was. It was a deep, searing mark. One that would probably never leave him.

"Kyle! It's been five minutes! Let us out!" he heard Stan shout. He glanced back at the clock and realized he was right. He slowly stumbled his way out towards them, and grabbed the key. But then remembered that Cartman told him to read the letter and _then_ let them out.

"I have to read this first," he muttered quietly.

"What?! Let us out and we'll protect you!" Stan shouted at him. "He won't be back, I promise!"

Kenny just placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Let it go, Dude. Let him read."

Kyle read over it quickly, then as he finished, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands over his face and sobbed quietly. Kenny and Stan looked after him from beyond the glass, confused and still ready to kill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle Broflovski crawled into bed that night, his mind racing a mild a minute, but not so much as to prevent him from sleeping. His wounds were still throbbing, but his heart did so more. Stan and Kenny slept next to his bed, prepared to defend him to the death if that fat bastard made his way back. Kyle knew better, though. He knew that nothing was going to happen that night...he knew he was safe now. Beside him, unbeknownst to Stan, Kenny, and the rest of the world, was a piece of paper, tucked away and hidden under his bedside lamp, where only he would see it. Where only he could read it. He fell into a deep, yet painful slumber, the words echoing in his mind.

_Kyle._

_Count to twenty two. And breathe. Now, imagine doing this time after time after time. Nonstop, no breaths in-between. _

_It hurts, Kyle. After awhile, it does nothing but hurt._

_Well that is how I lived my life. I counted to twenty two over and over. I didn't allow myself to breathe during this time. If I did, who knows what I might have said? Who knows what I could have winded up doing?_

_Why twenty two? There were twenty two reasons that I had to question myself over throughout these past few years. The number started out as all do, with just one. But over time, it grew and grew until I couldn't stop it. My reasons, you may ask?_

_Your eyes. The way that they sparkled, even when you were furious with me, was enough to make me want to tear up. I looked for years for someone else with that sparkle, but no one else has it. _

_Your coat. I can't explain why, but I always loved that dumb orange coat of yours. It just seemed to match you so well. So vibrant, yet so simple._

_Your curl. Ever since you got rid of that jew-fro of yours, I haven't been able to stop staring at you. I love the way that they bounce when you walk. And I've always wanted to pull on one and watch it spring back. They're just so beautiful._

_Your hair color. I love the way that it clashes so horribly with your coat, but yet you manage to pull it off. It's just so bright, and it makes you so distinguishable from the rest of the plain hair colored people in this town._

_Your skin. It's just so pale. So delicate looking. Who couldn't fall in love with something like that?_

_Your mood swings. Most people hate it when people are so bipolar. But I think that it suits you well. I love watching you go from hating someone and wanting to rip their head off to being so smiley and cheerful. It's something I envy._

_Your best friend. True, I don't envy Stan in the least. I hate him and I always will. But he makes you happy. It's obvious that he's probably the only reason that you're still here. I love that about him._

_Your brains. Honestly, I still consider you to be the biggest nerd on the planet...but I love that about you. You're book smarts always awed me. I only wish that I could have come close to being at your academic level. _

_Your lips. I'm sure this is strange, but I love the shape of your lips. Their full, yet not so full that you look like Julia Roberts. They're so perfectly proportionate to your face, and their so soft looking. And the pale pink tinge goes so perfectly with your face._

_Your freckles. I know that you don't have many on your face...in fact, you only have twenty two. Ironic isn't it? But I love those freckles, they add character to your face. They help you stand out more, though you certainly don't need their help for that._

_Your eyelashes. They're so long...their just so full and long, Kyle. I swear, if one only saw your eyes, they would be certain that you were a girl._

_Your eye color. I know I already talked about your eyes, but only the sparkle. What enticed me to keep staring at them was the color. They're such a beautiful shade of Jade. Then you have little golden specks sprinkled around them like stars...they're just perfect for you. They're unique._

_Your determination. I've never met anyone quite as dedicated as you. Whether you're trying to save the world or trying to finish a math assignment, you're always one-hundred percent focused and you always reach your goal. It's amazing._

_Your voice. Though when it's directed at me, it's usually a yell, I love your voice. It's not so high pitched as when we were kids, and it's just so...I can't even describe it. But when you're happy, like when you talk to Stan, it's just so full of life and I only wish I could have been on the receiving end of that tone every now and then._

_Your patience. I don't know why we continued to hang out throughout the years. But if it wasn't for your undying patience, we would have stopped talking when we were three, I'm sure._

_Your religion. I know this is probably a moment where you're like, 'what the fuck?', but I do enjoy learning about your religion. I never had a problem with Jews, I really didn't. It was just you, and since you were so perfect, I didn't have anything else to use against you. I actually have been eating only kosher food for the past year and a half, if you'll believe it. And I've snuck into the synagogue once or twice. It is a beautifully written religion, Kyle. Never convert, please._

_The fact that you're still reading this. It shows that you care. Thank you._

_Your inability to take compliments. I'm sure this letter is just killing you. I've never met anyone so against self-esteem. That's one of the reasons I never complimented you. I was afraid it'd make things too awkward and you'd completely push me away. It was more fun to watch you defend yourself, it showed that you did have self-esteem. You just weren't to the point of egotism._

_Your cleanliness. It's just so rare to find in boys our age. You always seem so cleaned up, and if you're covered with dirt, you still seem clean. It's amazing to the point of almost being scary._

_Your smell. Now this, I know, is weird. But you have this incredible scent. It's like vanilla and aftershave, which to most people would be an odd combination, but for you, it just seems perfect. Two completely ordinary scents combined to make something exotic, just like all of your elements._

_Your disdain for me. I know that you hate me, and I accept that. I've made it so that no matter what I do, you'll still always harbor some deep hatred for me. But you still stick by me, I consider you to be my only friend, even though we're rivals. What a conundrum, huh?_

_I love you. What else is there to say, Kyle? _

_There you go. Twenty two reasons. Twenty two scars. _

_I know that what I did was wrong, but it was that or never touch you. I'm sure I hurt you...maybe even destroyed you mentally. I hope to God that I didn't, but hope gets you no where. You've taught me that. The only thing that takes you places is action. No matter how sick and twisted._

_I assure you, I will not be back. Where I'm going, I'll never tell. Because I myself don't know. I'll be sure to never go near you again. I've hurt you enough._

_Tell Stan and Kenny that you hate me. Tell them how you want me dead. Whether or not that's true at this point, I have no way of knowing. But I'm sure that you do feel this way, so just let your heart fly if that is your wish. But don't show them this. It'll just make things worse for you, and I don't want that to happen. I've messed you up enough for one lifetime._

_Kyle, I wish you all the happiness in the world. I hope that you settle down with a beautiful wife, have two kids, and have a dog. I hope that you achieve everything that you've worked so hard for. I hope that you are valedictorian and you go on to be a great lawyer or doctor or CPA or whatever it is you decide to do with your life. Whatever it may be, I am sure that you will be at the top._

_I'm sure by now Stan and Kenny are freaking out, so I'll just leave you with this:_

_I love you. I did what I did because I love you. I know it didn't seem like it, but love is often one-sided._

_Twenty two more breaths Kyle. That's what I leave you._

_Love and Best Wishes,_

_Eric_

_____________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Alrighty, I gotta know, who caught the irony?**_

_**What else had 22 in this story? I'm dying to know who caught it XD**_

_**I hoped you liked it. And no, I do not actually consider Cartman a psychopath who can only show Kyle his love through hurting him. I actually see them as a viable couple, just a bit rough around the edges. I just love me some tortured Kyle, who doesn't?!**_

_**Thanks for R&R-ing!!!!!!!!!! **_


End file.
